Doll profiles/2016
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occurred, see the the notes section.. Profiles Ari Hauntington *'Parents:' Ghosts *'Age:' 15 *'How do I Boo?/Personal Monstra:' I rock! I use music to inspire monsters to be themselves! and if it makes them dance too, even better! *'Personal Style:' Boohemian Rocker, When I'm belting out pop ballads under hot stage frights, I like to wear cool, gauzy fabrics that float around me, while still looking shriek and modern. *'Monster Quirk: '''I can turn solid, but not for long. When I try to blend in with normies, there's always a ghost of chance that I'll spook-out and be discovered. *'Pet:' I'm on the road a lot, so I don't have a pet; however, someday I'd like to, because a pet is always your biggest fan and makes you feel less invisible. *'Favorite Activity:' I'm a pop singer. It's not just what I do, it's who I am. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:Trolls. Not the monster-species kind, but the one who makes rude comments under my videos that posted on the interwebs. *'''Favorite Subject: N/A *'Least Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Favorite Color:' N/A *'Favorite Food:' Gelatin. it's a little bit see-through and a little bit solid, so it's a very ghost-friendly dessert. *'BFF's:' Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Catty Noir, and Deuce Gorgon Dayna Treasura Jones *'Parents:' Davey Jones *'Age:' 15 *'How do I Boo?/Personal Monstra:' N/A *'Killer Style:' I like me fashion like I like me treasure: shiny and jewel-y and gold! And a hint of mystery is always seasational! *'Monster Quirk:' I've often been lost in my dayscreams, but never lost at sea. The winds whisper to me and the constellations be my guide, and I unfailingly find me way home. *'Pet:' I dont have a pet meself. but all the critters of the sea I meet know they are welcome to set sail aboard me vessel. *'Favorite Activity:' Scarevenger Hunts! I love the adventure and intrugue of the quest...even if there's only a ghost of chance of finding riches. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Thievery. I have a maritime searching for hidden trinkets, but i don't take kindly to those who would steal booty from other monsters. *'Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Least Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Favorite Color:' N/A *'Favorite Food:' A hearty fish stew always marks the spot *'BFF's:' Vandala Doubloons and River Styxx Hexiciah Steam Moanica D'kay *'Parents:' Zombies *'Age:' 15 *'How do I Boo?/Personal Monstra:' I Command! I'm a take-charge kind of ghoul and very few monsters who dare to question my authority. *'Personal Style:' Some may call it Glam Grunge, but I think of it as Cemetery Chic: I can go from the tomb to the ballroom and always be the gravest dressed ghoul around *'Monster Quirk:' I am unable to convert monsters into zombies; I have to recruit them the old fashion way: through charm and manipulation *'Pet:' Was I not clear? I have an entire herd of pet zombies *'Favorite Activity:' I enjoy any activity in which I am in charge and others do my bidding. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Monsters who think we can live peacefully with normies. First, peace is booring. Second, normies are booring, Now that I mention it, most monsters are booring too. *'Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Least Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Favorite Color:' N/A *'Favorite Food:' Vermicelli Pasta. As a zombie and graveyard dweller, I think it's a scream that the name means "little worms". *'BFF's:' Vandala Doubloons and River Styxx Fright-Mares Profiles Caprice Whimcanter Meadoe Flurry Merry Trotabout Olympia Wingfield Notes * Both Catty Noir and Ari Hauntington's profile have the same description of their pets in their profiles. Category:Profiles